Sisters at Heart
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: There was more than just one daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. There was another. Madison Parker has lived in Neverland for thirteen years after she ran away from home and became a Lost Girl. Now, Maddie is reunited with her family and must help save her nephew Henry. As the show goes on, Maddie and Emma bond. This is a tale of two sisters unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1: maddie

**Sisters at Heart:**

 **Chapter 1 - Maddie**

Madison "Maddie" Parker never believed in Peter Pan's words, but she did when he said that her parents abandoned her in the woods. That was the moment Maddie started to hate her birth family. She loved her adopted family, but not the one she was born into.

Maddie was stuck in the middle of the Lost Boys and spoke nothing. She didn't look at her old Lost Boy friends. Maddie just wanted to be alone, so she got up and with her bow and arrow. She made sure no one was looking and turned. She went to where she made the arrow shot and drew back her bow. She waited for a while and released it from it's bow. She smiled as it hit the red center.

Someone was coming behind her. She pretended to do nothing and then pointed it at the stranger.

"Careful with that thing, luv," Pan said with a mischevious smile and holding his finger tip at her arrow. "You could really hurt someone with that arrow of yours."

Maddie rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Go away!" Maddie hissed and fired an arrow again.

"Now why would I do that?" Pan asked her. Maddie turned around.

"Alright, I'm done with it!" Maddie shouted. "I'm getting off this deathcrew! And I'm sick of this 'Lost Girl' business. I'm goign my own way"

She turned and started walking away.

"Listen here, Maddie!" Pan shouted. "If you go into those woods, you're not welcomed back here!"

"BETTER THAN BEING THERE!" Maddie yelled. "The only reason I was still here was because of your demands to read your friends stories every now and then, look after them, treat their wounds! We only made a deal: that I be your stupid mother figure, while not any more. I'm finding a way out of this island, and there is nothing you will do to stop me!"

"No one leaves without my permission, Your Majesty!" Pan snapped.

Maddie turned back, hating when Pan called her your Majesty because of her parents mistake. "I don't care. I will find a way!"

The ship of the Jolly Roger reached its destination to the sea and Neverland came into view while everyone was wet.

" "Is that it?!" Emma Swan asked Hook.

"Aye, Neverland." the Captain answered.

Emma looked at the island with determination to find her son even if it took an entire millenium.

The former lost girl turned every way she knew. She looked around and then heard talking. She hid far from the Dark One. It was a he and he was talking to something. Maddie passed through the opening with Rumplestiltskin watching her.

"Who are you?" Rumlestiltskin asked her with his hand on a flame.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Maddie said, circling the Dark One. "Some call me "the Lost Girl' or 'Light ONE', but I don't want to bore you on the details. You could just call me Madison Parker. Looks are decieving Dark One. The shadow likes to take shape and trick you into thinkming it is the person you care about.

"Hold that thought," Mr. Gold told the girl and Madison shut her mouth and watched as Gold took off her necklace. He examined it."Beautiful necklace."

"Thank you. It was a gift to me from my parents before they abandoned me at the road, sir," Madison said.

"You are more than jsut who you say you are, Miss Parker. You are very special indeed."

"Um thanks," Maddie said. Gold gave her back her trinket. Then, Maddie went back into the woods.

Emma Swan had come to Neverland all the way to find her son, but the unfortunate thing was that Gold left the Jolly Rodger. They decided to take a little rest by setting up their camp. Emma later went out to go to get some of their food suplies they needed, but then she heard weeping. She stopped when she heard someone crying. Ms. Swan looked over the trees and saw a fifteen year old girl crying for her parents. She even had bows and arrows with her.

"Who are you?" Emma asked the girl. Madison was her name, but she didn't say anything.

"No one you know," Madison answered, wiping the tears off her face. "Or care about. My name is Madison Parker, that's who I am, the former lost girl of Peter Pan's gang."

"How long have you been here?"

"I-I don't know. I was abandoned on the street as a baby. My adopted parents found me on the road. I love them, but I can not forgive my biological ones. They left me to die! Then, I found a way to get to Neverland. I believed in Peter Pan. I have been living here the past thirteen years. Pan kicked me out of his gang I've got no one."

"Come on," Emma said. She reached down for Madison and Maddie took the hand and got up before wiping the tears off her face. Emma put an arm around the girl. She also picked up her bow, carrying on her back and put her arrows on her other free arm. "You're not along any more, Maddie. I have some people who can help."

When Emma returned, everyone looked up at the girl in Emma's arm. She gave Snow and Charming the death stare.

"Th-that's them!" Maddie shouted and she hid behind Emma. "Those are the people who abandoned me in that other world! And left me to that monster in the woods."

"Those are just my parents, Maddie," Emma said defensively.

"Yeah, and they're mine too! Queen Snow White and Prince Charming!" Maddie shouted.

"What?" Emma and Regina yelled in shock and looked back at the sisters' parents.

"Another daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Hook said, looking at her and lifted a lock of Maddie's hair.

"Hey, hey, hand's off bucko!" Maddie shouted.

"Why didn't you say anything about me having a sister?" Emma asked them.

Charming and Snow slightly gave confused looks. They did not know the answer to that question, but they may have.

 _ **Twenty eight years ago…**_

 _"Heard enough. We're leaving," Charming declared and pushed his wife away from Rumple's cell._

 _"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal—" Rumple shouted "I. Need. Her. Name! I want her name! I want their names!"_

 _"Their?" Charming sneered. "Its only one child and its going to be a boy._

 _"Missy, missy—you know I'm right. Tell me. What're their names?"_

 _Snow turned around._

 _"Emma and Madison," Snow White answered. "The first will be named Emma and the second will be named Madison."_

Everyone in the group sat down around the camp fire.

"After all these days, you didn't say anything? Emma asked her parents with her little sister next to her. "Why wasn't she in Henry's book then?"

"That, we do not have the answer to," Snow White answered.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any worse," Regina mumbled underneath her breath.

"Why'd you do it then, Mother? Father?" Maddie asked.

"Because, My dear Madison, my other baby," Mary Margaret said. "There was a curse coming and if it hit, then you'd be cursed too. Like your sister was. We did it to-Man, I thought thi s would be easy, but how can we when our child hates us. We did it because we were giving you your best chance."

"I'm sorry," Maddie mumbled underneath her breath. They all looked at her in surprise. She hadn't said "I'm sorry" for many years. It felt good. Maddie still had tears coming down her cheek. "I'm so, terribly sorry Mom!"

She kept crying until she was hugged by her mother, who later pet her head. Maddie smiled and laughed and cried while her father and sister came up and about.

"Okay no offence on the family reunion," Regina said, as she went to Emma. "but I think it is time we find our son, Ms. Swan."

"I know the island just as good as anyone else," Maddie said. "It would be anything to me if I help save your son, Miss.

"Then, welcome aboard our crew, lassie," Hook said. Maddie smiled at him. Emma then started them for their lon journey to find Henry Mills and for her newly found sister was there to make them now better.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Girl Part 1

_**Chapter 2**_

 **Lost Girl, Part 1**

Gold had watched that Maddie girl go. She had the potential for magic. But by the Dark One's eyes, Maddie had already learn magic by his rival, but now he had to hide his dagger. With his hand, Gold made a fire ball and set it on the pyre. There he saw his shadow and froze it. With his dagger, Gold cut off his shadow. When it came to life, he handed his dagger.

" You know what to do. Hide it where no one can find it, not even me," Gold said. He watched it fly away with it rip wherever it could find.

 **Meanwhile...**

" The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Hook said as he led the group deeper into the jungle.

" You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" Emma asked

"probably," Maddie muttered.

" From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son," Hook answered.

" You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant," Regina complained.

"I think I'm with you on this one, Ms. Mills,' Maddie told her.

"Finally, someone who understands," Regina said.

" Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them." Hook said.

" He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen." Emma said. "And Maddie I think you should know magic isn't always the shortcut to everything."

Maddie sighed. Ends wad really thirsty, wishing for a glass of water.

"Here. You need to stay hydrated," Mary Margaret said as she handed ends the skin filled with water.

Thanks, Mary Margaret," Ends said and handed her back the Skin.

Mary Margaret" You know, "Mary Margaret" is a bit formal. You could call me "mom" if you want. You've done it before," Mary Margaret said. "I mean, Maddie does it.

"That was...back when we-"

"We were about to die. Oh, no, I get it." Emma said. The two women caught back up with the group.

David was course slashing at the vines of the forest. Maddie knew that it was poison known as night shade. Her father raised his sword to co the branch of f...

"No. Dad don't!" Maddie shouted, putting her hand on her father's hand.

"I can handle a couple of thorns, Maddie," David said.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with," Maddie said.

"This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One," Hook said.

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Ends asked.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way," Hook said.

"We'll go this way," David said stubbornly and forced them to follow them the way Hook did not want then to go. Hook hung out and about Mayor and Emma.

"Your father's a distrustful fellow," Hook commented.

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." Emma answers.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy,"Hook said.

"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either, if I remember," Maddie said.

What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook asked.

"Every story we ever heard as a child,' Emma answered.

"Well, they got it all wrong, Emma," Maddie said.

"Parker's right," Hook said. "Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, luv. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather."

Emma and Maddie looked at each other.

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing," Emma said in a strange tone.

"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?" Hook asked.

"Very bad. I'll have to show you Disney's _Peter Pan_ , then you'll know what we're talking about," Maddie said.

"What's—" Hook said.

"Never mind," Maddie said. They continued to walk.

"Up here! We made it." David called.

" Pan's lair should be just...right..." Hook said. The group went up to the cliff but they c found nothing but trees and more trees.

" Where? All I see is jungle." Regina snapped.

" Aye. The Dark Jungle," Hook said. He took his telescope. It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

" So this nature hike was for nothing," Regina complained.

"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle," David said.

"Not exactly," Hook and Maddie said together.

"The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot," Maddie explained. "We'll have to go around it."

"Yes. Parker is right," Hook agreed. "In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

Regina growled. "You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?"

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes," Hook answered. The grout continued except Mary Margaret, Maddie and Emma.

"You okay?" Maddie asked her older twin sister.

"Regina's right," Emma said. "Henry's out there somewhere."

"And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him," Maddie said shamefully.

"I know, sis. I just hope we're not too late."

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late," Mary Margaret told her daughters.

 **-SA3-**

Emma woke up to the sound of children crying. She stirred and looked at her sister who was also awake.

"So you hear that too?" Maddie asked, hugging her legs.

"Yeah," Emm a answered.

She looked to Regina, Hook, Mary Margaret and David.

"Guys, wake up!" Emma snapped whispered. They did not stir or make a moment. Maddie looked up at Emma as she took up her sword.

"Emma?" Maddie asked.

"Stay here and don't leave that spot," Emma ordered her sister.

Her motherly instincts were kicking in with Maddie. Emma treked into the forest alone with her sword around. If it was to protect her family, then it was to protect her family. She wondered what the sound of the children were at.

"You and Maddie hear that, too?" A voice said. She looked around to see Pan leaning at the tree. "You're Emma, right? I wonder why I can't hear the crying."

"Who are you?" Emma asked him.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." Pan answered. Emma took out her sword and pinned Pan to the wall. She took her dagger and pointed it at Pan's throat.

"Where's Henry?" Emma snapped.

"You've got fire. I like fire.

"Where's my son?

"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about.

"Why the hell did you take him?

"He's a very special boy, Emma.

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?

"I came here to see who I was up against "the savior". Gotta say, I'm not disappointed.

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?

"No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son."

"If this is some kind of trap..."

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can."

Pan handed Emma a piece of paper. The savior opened up the parchment and it was blank altogether.

"It's blank," She pointed out the obvious.

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are."

Emma looked back at the piece of parchment. She looked up and saw Pan was gone.

 **SA3**

"He so likes his games." Hook said as Emma looked at her map. Everyone was awake by then.

"What game? There's nothing there." Regina snapped.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is," Maddie said.

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means," Emma said, ignoring her sister's snorts, "then we'll be able to read this thing."

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked.

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Hook said.

David and Mary Margaret came back from combing the jungle for Pan.

"There's no sign of him anywhere," David sighed.

"Any luck with the map?" Mary Margaret said.

"Don't hold your breath." Regina snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"Don't you see what he's doing?" Regina yelled. "Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son."

"You got a better idea?" Maddie snapped.

"Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it," Regina said. She went over and tried to rip the map from Emma's hands. Luckily, Emma had been able to move very fast.

"Pan said it had to be me." Emma said.

"I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise." Hook said.

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate." Maddie said.

"I'm winning you over. I can feel it." Hook said, and Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina." Mary Margaret admitted.

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces." David said.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Regina said.

"Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said." Emma said.

"Great." Regina said.

"She'll get there," Mary Margaret snapped at Regina. She turned back to her daughter. "Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Girl Part 2

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Lost Girl, Part 2**

"Belle. I don't understand. How did you get here?" Gold asked the shadow of his girlfriend.

"I thought you didn't dress like that anymore. I thought that was your past," Belle said gesturing to Gold's old robes.

"Well, this is now my future. Becoming this again, The Dark One, that's the only way I'll save my grandson."

"But you haven't completely become him, have you? There's still hope.' You haven't completely become him, have you? There's still hope.

"You're not really here, are you?"

" No, of course not. I'm still in Storybrooke, right where you left me."

" Are you okay? Did the protection spell work?"

"It-it did. We're all fine. Storybrooke's safe. We all are."

"How do I know these aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn't conjure up a vision of you?"

"He didn't. You did. The question is why."

Looks can be deceiving dark One, Maddie had said.

 **SA3**

y name is Emma Swan," Emma started out with.

' I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that," Hook said.

"Thanks. Anymore helpful comments?" Maddie said sarcastically. She sat down next to her sister. 'Don't hold anything back."

"I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke," Emma added.

" That election was a sham," Regina snapped. "Are we really doing this?"

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, sister of princess Madison Parker, which apparently makes us the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse."

"And you were able to break the curse because you're the..."

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it." Mary said, like as girl would do to get best friend about a guy she liked.

" Say what?" Maddie asked.

" The "savior," Regina whispered in her ear.

"I'm the savior."Emma said. The parchment stayed blank. "I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"No, it's okay. We'll figure it out." Mary Margaret assured her daughter.

' No, you won't," Regina snapped

": Regina!" Emma shouted s the evil queen snatched it from Emma's hands

"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina said.

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea." David snapped.

" For once I agree with the prince. Well, I told you we're getting along.

What the hell are you doing?" Emma hissed at Regina. The queen was casting a spell on the piece of paper. It floated in the air.

"The locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him," Regina said. They watched the paper float into the Dark Jungle.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all," hook said in dismay.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" EMMA asked

"That's the one," Hook answered.

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead," Regina told the savior.

 **SA3**

Belle and Gold walked to the edgeo f the clift, out of the forest.

"So do you know why you brought me to the island?" Belle asked.

"I thought you were gonna show me the answer," Gold said.

"Only you know that.""

"I've already told you.""

"No, you haven't."

"I have no idea."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"You're holding back."

"I'm not."

"You are. What is it you're not saying?"

"I'm a coward. I'm just like my father."

"You feel better now, don't you? You know why I'm here."

"You always saw the good in me."

"I still do. And as much as you deny it, I think you see it too. So why am I here? What are you wrestling with?

"Pan offered me a deal. I let him keep, and he allows me to live. The boy needn't be my undoing."

"And you're afraid you'll make a selfish choice."

"I generally do."

"You abandoned your son, Baelfire, and regretted it your whole life. You don't need to do the same to Henry. Letting go of the past. it's the first step."

"You know, this was the last thing my father gave me." Gold took out the doll his father made for him over many years ago."

"And what happened to him?"

"He left me."

"If you don't want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go. "

Belle walked away from the scene. Gold thought twice on what she said and took out his doll. He looked at it for one second and then dropped it. He watched as the doll sunk into the sea. It would never haunt him again. Rumplestiltskin he was in the inside, but he was Gold on the outside.

 **SA3**

Emma, Maddie David, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina followed the map through the Dark Jungle. They were inches away from getting close to Pan's lair, but Maddie had another word for it. She felt very strange, never even being in the dark woods before.

"Ready to thank me?" Regina asked Emma.

"Actually, yeah," Emma answered.

"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now," Regina complained. Maddie stopped.

"Wait. He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness," Maddie said and her father pulled out his sword.

"Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" David asked them.

"Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon," Hook sneered.

"Hey. We can do this. You can do this," Mary Margaret said.

They were disappointed when they got to the camp.

"No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina." Mary margaret said.

"Yes. Blame me...again," Regina sneered.

"Guys...Hold on. Is that...Henry!" Emma shouted her son's name, but it turned out to be Pan after he turned.

"I may be an idiot, but that's not Henry," Maddie snapped as she took out her bow and arrow.

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma demanded.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form," Pan said. "I expect more from you, Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook snapped.

"Give Henry to me!" Emma shouted.

" Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win.

"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade. Take it from a Former Lost Girl," Maddie said. She took her bow and arrow and fired it well. She kept firing without wearing out and Snow's mouth as well as David's.

"She gets the archery from you," David said with a smile.

"Less talking more firing," Maddie said urgently, continuing to fire the arrows. But then, Maddie hesitated, she couldn't kill the people she thought were her friends. Meanwhile, David pushed his wife out of the way with his sword. He got whipped out on the sleeve of his brown jacket.

David!" she said in concern.

"I'm good. " David assured his wife.

"TRAITOR!" Felix yelled at her, but Maddie kept staring at him with anger in her brown eyes. He took out his sword and readied to fight her. Maddie had to think twice. How could she attack Felix, but then she felt anger growing in side her but se still hesitated. hook came in front of her, pusbhing Maddie to the ground to protect her.

"It's been a while, Captain." said Felix.

"Not long enough," Killian said smirking. "You remember what I did to Rufio. Well, it's a far worse fate for you.

Emma went and attack a boy which she meant to go attack Peter Pan, and demanded to know something.

"Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" Emma demanded. She looked t him and then saw something in him. She didn't know what to say as she held the boy down, then she let him go.

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary Margaret said.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards," said Pan before he disappeared.

Hook looked down at Maddie to reprimand her.

"Never hesitate to attack your enemy for they may be able to let your guard down," Hook said before handing her his hand. Madison slowly took it before getting up.

They went back to the camp they created. Emma, Maddie, Hook, Mary Margaret and David all sat down or were pacing.

"You sure you don't want me to take a look at that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I was lucky. My jacket wasn't. Don't worry about it. I think we have bigger issues," said David. Snow and her husband walked over to their daughters who stood together.

"Don't let him shake your confidence. We've all had moments where we thought we couldn't prevail," Snow said.

"She's right." answered David.

"Guys, not now. Please," Emma said. She walked away and grabbed Maddie's hand when they went to sit down.

"Emma, Maddie, wait," said David, but Mary margaret gave her husband a look saying, "Let me deal with this". She sat down next to Emma's unoccupied side.

"Please talk to me." said Mary Margaret.

"There's nothing to talk about. We had our chance and we lost-I lost." Emma said.

"Then you have to keep fighting," Mary Margaret said.

"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon," Emma added.

"And you are a-" Mary Margaret said.

"What? A savior? Because if that were true, this map would of shown us the way already!"

"Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are." Mary Margaret said.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

" Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality," Mary Margaret said.

"Mom's right," Madison said. "It took me a while to find myself until now."

Emma smiled a little at her little sister but it wasn't a reassuring smile.

"That boy with the knife—you stopped fighting him. Why?"

'Cause he was...just a boy," Emma answered.

" No. There was something else. I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Because when I looked at his face, I saw me," Emma explained. "That look in his eyes..." She gave out a breath. "The despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night 'cause..." Emma's voice started breaking. "She wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand...why they gave her up.'

"And then you found us. It was too late."

" It's just, on this island...I-I don't feel like... a hero or a savior. I just feel like what I've always been. An orphan."

Maddie looked at the map appear on the parchment.

Mom, Emma," Maddie said. "Look."

" What?' Emma snapped. "What happened?"

" You accepted who you are," Maddie explained. Emma smiled at her sister and pulled her into a hug. Then she looked at their mother

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"It's okay. It's the truth," Mary Margaret said apologetically. "You were an orphan. It's my job to change that."

SA3

SCENE: Neverland. Present. The camp.

Emma: "The map is working. We know here Henry is." Emma said, with their company gathered together.

"Where?" Regina asked.

"Uh...We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north," Hook said.

Emma: "That's where he's keeping Henry." Maddie said.

"What are we waiting for?" Regina asked.

"Well, the terrains not easy. There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way," said Hook.

"We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan, David said.

"Agreed. It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours." Emma said.

"And if I disagree?" Regina asked.

"Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together." Emma said.

" You better be right," said Regina.

"Excellent show of patience, luv." said Hook. "And that's what defeats a nasty little boy."

"I hope so," Emma said. Hook took out his bottle of rum.

"Is rum your solution to everything?" Maddie asked looking at him.

"It certainly doesn't hurt," Hook said. "Mmm. Hmm?"

"Gimmie that," Maddie said snatching it from Hook and drank a sip.

"Aren't you a little young to drink rum, Maddie?" asked Emma, taking the bottle.

"Definately," Maddie answered with a funny smile on her face.

Hook then looked at the other Swan sister.

"So just how did you unlock the map?" asked Hook.

"I did what Pan asked?" Emma answered.

"And just who are you, Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would."

Emma told her sister to stop following her and to stay in the safety of campt o search for food and found berries.

"Don't eat the blue ones." Pan warned her. "Congratulations. You did it...orphan. You don't mind if I call you a lost girl like your sister, do you?"

"Call me what you like. It won't stop me from finding Henry."

"Oh, I'm counting on that. There's a reason I tested you."

Emma looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"You and your sister haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it. You haven't. That's good. Really good. 'Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island."

"We'll see," Emma snapped and began walking away.

"And as for you, Emma...when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one," Pan threatened, but Emma kept walking.

Maddie looked at her father and saw him struggle.

"Dad, are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Im fine, it's nothing. I just have to be alone for a while," David said. He ran into the woods and looked to see what real damage the arrow caused and saw the dreamshade starting to reach him very slowly and became deathly afraid and worried for the fate fo the Quest.


	4. Chapter 4: Quite the Common Fairy Part 1

**Chapter 4**

 **Quite the Common Fairy, part 1**

Snow, Charming, Regina, Emma, Maddie and Hook were walking through the jungle, following the directions of their newly unlocked map. At the front of the group, Charming approached his wife in worried concern.

"Hey, need a break?" David asked her.

"No, I'm good." Mary Margaret answered.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't overtax yourself." David said.

"Sounds like you need a break." Mary Margaret teased him.

" No, no. I'm good." David answered.

"David Nolan let himself go." Mary Margaret teased again.

"Does he look like he'd let himself go?" David shot back.

A bit further back in the group was Regina Mills. Her feet were nearly killing her by the time they mad e it half way up the hill. Further up were the Swan sisters who were this close to looking the map.

"How much further?" Regina asked.

"We should be getting closer. Pan's there," Emma said. She pulled out the map with Maddie in front of her. Emma stopped and looked on the map. "We are on a straight line course." However, Emma stopped, she noticed the camp's marking was now behind them. Maddie hadn't realized they weren't continuously going. It made Maddie a bit suspicious. She looked back at Emma. "Son of a bitch!" How is it now behind us?"

Maddie said. "Pan's camp is this way, Emma!" Maddie looked at the map and saw that wherever their location was at. Now she saw the camp had a different direction.

"How can that be?" she asked confused.

"You got us lost?!" Regina yelled at the Charming sisters.

"No, we didn't, Regina. It's the camp." Maddie explained. "Pan's moving it."

"Afraid she's right love," said Captain Hook coming from behind them.

"He's playing tricks with us," David came to notice.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?" Emma asked.

* * *

Henry was sleeping very late into the night, not wanting to wake up. But he wanted to wake up from the terrible nightmare. After travelling with two psychopaths. Suddenly, he woke up with the sound of a bird.

"Wake up. I got you," He threw Henry an apple.

"I don't like apples. " said Henry.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asked.

"I's a family thing," Henry answered.

"Don't worry. They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." he answered. Then he pointed the arrow at Henry. "I call it target practice."

* * *

Neal looked throughout all the items in his father's possession

Mulan and Robin were there. Both of them were wondering what Neal was looking for now.

"You found the crystal ball. What else are you looking for?" Mulan asked.

"It showed me where Emma is, not how to get her,"

"I'm not sure you can find a horse in there, mate.

"I don't need a horse. I need a portal," Neal corrected. He still looked for it. " A way to create a portal."

"Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is, Robin asked. "Perhaps I can assist."

"Henry is trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan whose hands-down the nastiest person I've ever met

"I saw Emma and some other girl in this ball," Mulan said. "Not Henry."

"Listen, I was in Neverland. Pan was looking for a boy." Neal explained. He continued looking through it. "A specific boy. I know he had some picture of him on a scroll. He called him the truest believer. "

"And you believe that to be Henry?" Mulan asked.

"It has to be. That's the only reason Emma would be in Neverland. Help me look. Lots of things make portals. Beans. Magic mirrors. Ruby slippers. Some kind of ashes."

He threw all the items away on the ground. Suddenly three of Robin's outlaws returned to them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Little John, with a boy behind him.

"Stand down, Little John, we're fine." Robin said. Roland from behind Little John ran to his father, who picked him up.

"Who's this?" Neal asked with a smile.

"Merry man come in all seizes. This is my son, Roland. Then an idea came to Neal's mind."

"I know how to get to Neverland," Neal said with a smirk. "I know how to get to Henry."

Maddie and her family were around the map with Maddie staring at it more than the others. She kept itching her head wishing for an answer. "So, this whole track has been for nothing?" Emma asked.

" I told you walking was idiotic," Regina said. She was frustrated, as Maddie pointed out. "I suggest using magic. We can materialize in the camp and grab Henry."

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?' Snow White yelled at her stepmother.

" Pan will have shields against magic, I fear," said Hook. "Such an attempt would end in your death and more importantly, mine. That's why we are walking."

"Well then, what's your idea, Killian?" Maddie asked. Hardly anyone referred to Hook as his real name but Maddie was one of those few people. "How are we going to find it?"

"By using someone he trusts." Hook answered her.

"Who? Cause I guess, he certainly doesn't trust you." said Charming. "And not particularly Maddie because she's not a Lost Girl anymore." Maddie wanted to roll her eyes because Charming was being mean to Hook for no reason.

"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island." Hook answered. "She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in. "

"You mean fairy dust." Emma aske.

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust," Maddie explained to her sister.

"Wait. A fairy?" Emma asked.

"You mean Tinker Bell?" Maddie asked.

Hook looked at Maddie and asked her, "Do you know her?"

"Every kid in the world knows her. And plus," Maddie said with a smirk. "She is my second best friend.

"Who's your first?" Emma asked her suspiciously.

Maddie looked at her. "A former lost boy named Baelfire." she answered. Emma's eyes went a little bit like they were going to cry, which Maddie couldn't get.

"Alright, if we're done with sob stories," Regina said. "It's still a bad idea, Maddie. Mark my words—this Tinker Bell is not going to save us."

"I'll have you know I've known her for thirteen years and she has never done anything bad to me," said Maddie.

"Not yet," Regina said. Maddie just glared with her and tried to not roll her eyes. Whatever happened between Regina and Tinker Bell, it was probably nothing good, as if they met before. A while later, Regina stopped to take the small cloth in her pocket and dabbed it on her forehead. From behind, she could see Emma and Maddie, but Regina thought for a second: Emma usually isn't willing in doing magic, but recently had taken a liking into Maddie because of her days of using magic.

"Maddie, Emma I want to talk to you," Regina said. Maddie and Emma looked at their mother's former stepmother before coming closer to her. "There is another way."

"Is there?" Emma asked. "Because, I'm with Hook on this one, not to mention that I was in his group.

"It's magic." Regina said.

"Didn't we just go through this?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about ours. "

"We're not interested." Emma said, speaking for her sister and herself.

"One thing I've learned is, magic is to be used for emergencies only," Maddie said.

"And that it always comes with a price," said Regina.

"Sometimes not using it comes with a price too. And this is for an emergency. This is for our son, Emma, and Maddie, for your nephew. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan."

"What if we're not? I'm not taking a chance on that." Said Emma. "We're talking about Henry's life. "

"I'm aware of that."

"Look, I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. At least, we can see if we find Tinker Bell.

"Do you think it's the best plan because your sister's boyfriend came up with it?"

"My boyfriend?" Emma said. " Hook?"

Maddie said, "What's the matter with you?

"She already lost Neal," said Snow White

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Henry." Regina said. Maddie looked down at her feet and walked away. Then she looked back to her sister and then her friend. "Regina, why is it that every time I mention Baelfire's name, that my sister pushes me away from that subject? A-A-And who's Neal?"

"You'll have to ask her," Regina said. She waited for Maddie to go and the girl just kept on moving.

* * *

"What's that?" Henry asked as Pan dipped it in dream shade.

" Dreamshade. A nasty poison. I've heard a story about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow," Pan said. He took the arrow and placed it inside the crossbow. "Let's find out if this is possible."

" If you're shooting the apple what's the poison for?' Henry asked.

"A motivation not to miss. Felix. Get over here." said Pan. The scary boy with the scars gave Henry a look before putting the apple in his head.

"Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry asked.

"Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting." Pan handed Henry down the bow and arrow.

"I don't wanna shoot." Henry answered.

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on. It's exhilarating." Pan said. Henry looked down at the bow in his hands and then pointed it at teh apple. First, he did but then looked back at a new target and fired it at Pan. However, before it hit Peter, he caught it in midair.

"Told you it was exhilarating. Come on, I have something to show you." Pan said, leading Henry away from the camp.

* * *

In another part of Neverland, Hook, who is leading the group, stopped to let the girls pass him, even Charming. However, Killian decided to talk to him. However, the prince kept moving until Hook talked to him.

"So you're gonna tell her?" he asked.

"Tell her what?" David asked confused.

"I saw what happened to you, mate. Let me see." Killian insisted. David was reluctant at first, but he slowly reached down and opened up his shirt, revealing the terrifying wound.

"The arrow only nicked me. " David stated.

"I'm sorry, mate." Hook apologized.

"Do you know how long?"

"Days. Weeks at most." Killian answered. "You won't see summer. It's really bad, mate. You might want to tell her."

"No."

"Well, you have to."

"Maybe I don't."

"How's that?"

"Pixie dust. You believe in this Tinker Bell's power? In her pixie dust?"

"Indeed, I do."

"Then let's get her and that dust."

* * *

After Neal and Robin talked to each other, Hood got a bit angry that he would use his young son for leverage. It was the sake of Robin's family for Neal's as well. He already lost Marian, so he couldn't lose Roland as well.

"Are you out of your mind? He's four years old." Robin said enraged

"The shadow won't touch him, I promise." Neal promised

"How do you know that?" Robin Hood asked him.

"Because I've done that before. It was what took me to Neverland as a kid. All Roland has to do is summon it. That's it. I'll take it from there. I'll be the one going to Neverland. Not him."

"At best, my toddler is a bait. At worst something goes wrong and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal to the nastiest person you've ever met."

"Look, Robin. I have to get there."

" I lost my wife a while back. For that we almost didn't have Roland. She was so sick. Now, she's gone. He's all I have. I can't lose him."

"So you know how I feel. I need my boy. And Emma. They're all I have."

"So, because I know what it is to value family, I should risk mine?"

"When she was sick, your wife, how did she live so that she could have your boy?"

"You know how."

"My father. He saved her. And your son."

"Once. He stands at the window. He calls out once. That doesn't take, that' s it. No second chance."

"You've got to understand this is my second chance."

~LINE DIVISION~

 **Line division**

"Who is Neal?" Maddie asked when she and Emma walked together.

Emma had a tear coming from her eyes. "He was Henry's father. Once a lost boy himself. He was Rumplestiltskin's son."

"You mean Baelfire?" Maddie said. "Now I used to know him. Best Lost Boy ever and he was the only one who was my big brother, considering I only knew him for a few months but..."

Emma looked back at her. "He's dead, Maddie."

Maddie froze at the sign of that. Then she started crying before Emma hugged her sister close before they continued walking. Regina fell behind. They parted away from each other when Maddie looked. She hadn't talked to Regina much this entire journey, but this was the time.

"Hey." Maddie said. "You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on."

"Well, if she still lives there." Regina said. "You go waste your time searching. I'll wait."

"What did she do to you?" Maddie asked. " Or what did you do to her?"

"What? Miss Parker, why would you assume I did something?" Regina asked.

"You've met her before, right, in the Enchanted Forest. What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?"

"She's not an angel, Madison. Okay, we have a complicated history. You don't need to know all the details. But if she sees me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry."

"Operation Henry?" Maddie asked.

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because- he'd call it that like your sister and him, they had done one to break the first Curse.

"He'd have a better name. But, it's the best I can do."

"Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you."

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get help your sister Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell."

"I'll stay with you, then, Madison said.

"No, no," Regina said. "Go on ahead with your family

"Oh come on, I know how to fend for myself. Don't need mum and dad to protect me. Besides, I think you're already family. Can I call you Grandmother?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Maddie answered. If you don't like it..."

"No... it's not that it's..." Regina took a break from each other. "No offense but it would make me feel like an old lady."

"Alright then, but you can call me Maddie," the young witch told her.

"Go catch up with the others, I'll be right behind you," Regina said, but Maddie knew she was lying, but went forward anyways. Maddie took the answer and then walked away from Regina, to leave her into her thoughts. However, as soon as Emma left, Regina knew who was near her.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Regina said out loud. Tinker bell came out a bit outraged.

"A complicated history. That's how you call it? That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it." Tink hissed. Regina looked, seeing Tink was different. Instead of having her wings, she was just a wingless blonde haired fairy. She also wore green raggedy tunic. and wild looks in her eyes.

" You look terrible."

"You're trying to provoke me?"

" Come on and get me, Tinker Bell. "

"You think you're so smart, but you're all gonna fail." responded the fallen took the poppy dust in her palm and blew it on Regina's face, knocking the Queen out cold.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5:Quite the Common Fairy Part 2

**_Line division_**

Emma caught up with her sister and parents and Hook. She looked at Maddie.

"Maddie, where's Regina?" Emma asked her. Maddie responded with, "She just needs a moment." They watched as the men went up first and once they deemed it clear, the women fallowed from behind. They went up and saw that the cabin was completely empty.

"It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place." Emma said. "I thought a tree house would be more cheerful. Where I used to live. "That's it. Because it's just a place to sleep." Mary Margaret said.

"What would you know about that?" Emma asked her mother.

"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once. she answered.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The true question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings."

"Guys, I've been meaning to tell you something," Maddie admitted, but she couldn't, because David noticed something and picked it up.

"Guys, I've found something. It's a handkerchief." David said.

"That's Regina's. How did it get here?" Snow inquired.

"She's been tracking us, watching Regina." Maddie said

"But, if she's been watching her—" said Snow.

"We're in the wrong place."

"Regina." David said worriedly. All of them looked at each other before racing down the steps to find Regina.

 **Line division**

By the time Regina woke up, she was bounded by ropes at her wrists and ankles.

"About time you woke up. I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time." said Tinker Bell.

"Look, you don't know why I'm here." Regina said.

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here," Tinker Bell interrupted her. "You're trying to find your son."

"I take it by the restraints you're not helping."

"Hell, no. You're the last person I'd ever help after how you burned me."

"Burned you? You're the one who interfered in my life."

"And threw away my own in the process."

"So, what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it's that easy?" Regina asked her. "Whatever you knocked me out with I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies. But they're wearing off. And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing." Regina stood up. "You don't have magic. But I do."

"Yeah, I know. But even your magic can't stop this. Have you ever heard of dream shade?" she asked, holding out her bow and arrow to Regina.

"Yes." Regina answered. "How the hell did you get like this?"

"I met you." Tink hissed at her.

"Okay, you wanna kill me? I can make it easier."

"What do you-"

"You wanna kill me? Don't let the poison do it. You should do it." said Regina. She reached to her chest and ripped her heart out, giving it to Tink. "Go ahead. Crush it."

"You think I won't take it?"

"No, I'm counting on it. Show me, who you are, Tinker Bell."

"Gladly." she took the heart and squeezed Regina's heart, which caused the queen searing pain.

" Do you know what you've cost me?" she showed her that her wings were gone.

"Your wings. "

"why?"

"Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?"

"No. Why did you lie? Because I've been over a million times and that spell worked. You never went in. It's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?"

"Yes. Yes, it was. You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. I didn't—You said I can let go off the anger that was weighting me down and suddenly it felt like—without it—I would just flood away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?"

"Happy."

"Weak." Regina said, shaking her head.

"And look, what good it did you. The strength you gained. Because I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash."

"Alright, you want a reason? Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you're holding the result." Regina pushed forward her hand to look at the black heart. "A small, hard, dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at is your own future. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are."

"You said I was a terrible fairy.

"Well then, prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love and help me get my son back.

"You love your son?"

"Very much. With Henry I've finally got something right. Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing?"

"It's too late for me."

"Only if you kill me."

"I won't kill you." Tinker Bill said. She put Regina's heart back in her chest. "But I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late. He's been with him too long."

 **Line division.**

"Look at the fun they are having." Pan said. The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one tells you no. You can do as you want.

"The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one tells you no. You can do as you want."

"Do they never hurt themselves?" Henry asked as he sat on the log.

"All the time. Sometime I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They don't mind."

"I don't belong here."

"Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry. Long before you were even born."

"I don't believe that."

"You should. This place runs on imagination. On believe. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it."

"In my world, you mean?"

"In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny. To return the magic. To be the savior."

"My mom Emma is the savior. Not me."

"She broke some curse, yeah., I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the savior. What if having you was. Think about it. You both descend from the greatest of light and of dark. Believing that's a coincidence that the sprout of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."

" So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic."

"I'm not thinking. I believe. Remember, I've said I've something to show you." He handed Henry a scroll. "Here. I had this for a very long time. Long before you were even thought about. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Instead, Henry threw it on the ground refusing to listen to Pan

"You remind me of your father." Pan said and turned away to leave Henry in his thoughts. After Pan left, Henry had a few thoughts on what had just happened. He looked down at the scroll that Pan had given him earlier, and went to pick it up. Henry opened up the folds and saw his own picture inside it. He sat there confused on why Peter Pan would have something of value like this.

LINE DIVISION

"I'll be right here next to the window." Mulan explained to the men. "Robin, behind the table. Neal, you need to be there, under the sill. You'll come up right under the shadow."

"That's a good plan." he said. Mulan nodded with a thanks sign on her face.

"Hood, thanks man," Neal told the outlaw

"Thank me when your family is back together," Robin said. Then Neal was looking at him with a strange look. "What?

"I'm gonna save them. But back together - we'll see," Neal said.

"I thought you said you loved them."

"I do. But we shall see if I can win her back."

"Why wouldn't you?" Mulan asked

Cause I screwed up the first time. Hopefully, I'll get another chance. When Emma told me that she loved me I waited way too long before I said I felt the same. I won't make that same mistake again.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"I hope so. I've learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone you don't keep it in. You say it. "

"You're ready?" Little john asked.

"I suppose. Come here, little man." Robin picked up his son from the floor and put him at the front of the window. "Ok. Now, Daddy's gonna be right there Okay? It might be loud but nothing's gonna hurt you. Do you understand? You remember what you'll have to say?"

"Yeah. I'll say—" Roland started.

"No, no! Not yet. Not yet." Mulan said. "Positions."

"Okay." He quickly hugged his son and then hid behind the door. "Okay, Roland. Say it."

"I believe." Roland said. For a while nothing happened. However, the doors of the window finally flew opened and they all moved into positions. Before the shadow could even get to Roland, Robin moved his son away

"I got him. Neal, go!" With one swift move, Neal grabbed onto the shadow's ankle and then with one move they were off. Mulan, Roland and Robin ran out to see Neal waving goodbye and on his way to Emma and Neverland.

As soon as Neal and the Shadow had departed for Neverland, she approached Robin who was holding his son. She had been concerned for the small boy and looked down at him.

"Is he alright?" Mulan asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Mulan. I owe you much. He doesn't have a scratch on him." Robin answered.

"I planned it that way."

"So, what now for you? What will you do? If you'd cared to put your considerable skills to use, there's a place for you among my Merry Man. You'd be the first woman. I hope that's not deterrent. "

"I've been in that position before."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm honored. But, there's someone I need to talk to before it's too late."

"A loved one," Robin said in understanding tone.

"We shall see," Mulan said.

Aurora was working on the gardens of the newly founded castle. For a while, she was worried about Mulan when she went with Neal to the Dark One's castle. But for now she had to focus on working on her castle work.

"Mulan?" Aurora asked. She stopped working and approached her friend. "How long have you been there? What are you doing?"

"I'm just gathering my courage," Mulan answered.

"What' going on?" Aurora said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Is Phillip here?"

"No. Shall I go get him?"

"No. That's unnecessary. It's you I wanna to talk to. You see, I—" she stopped, feeling uncomfortable. Aurora just kept on smiling at her. "Why do you keep smiling at me?"

"I can tell you're bursting with news but so am I," Aurora answered. "Phillip and I are expecting a baby." For moment there, Mulan didn't say anything.

"That's excellent news," Mulan answered.

"It's like a dream coming true. Now, please, please tell me your news."

"I'm joining Robin Hood's band."

"What? You're leaving us?"

"Yes. Afraid so. Good bye." Mulan turned away with a broken heart and Aurora just watched as her friend left to join the Merry Men's band.

 **LINE DIVISION**

The others approached the cave where Regina was at. However, before Maddie would advance, Snow and David shielded their younger daughter with the weapons. Tink came out confused

"Where's Regina?" Emma demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Tinker Bell snapped at her

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?" Emma demanded. Regina showed herself.

"I'm fine. It's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down." said Regina.

"Is she going to help us?" Hook asked. Then Tink's attention turned to Hook.

"Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook."

"Lady Bell." Hook responded

"She's not gonna help us." Regina answered.

"Why not?" Emma asked pissed

"Tink, after all we've been through together," Hook asked, but Tink raised her eyebrow at him. "A little assistance. "

"She doesn't have any magic." said Regina

"No pixie dust?" David asked

"Not even her wings." Regina answered.

"How?"

"I guess people just stopped believing in me. And even if I would have helped you he's too powerful," said Tink.

"But you know where Pan is?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good." Tinker Bell answered.

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Can you get us inside his camp and out?" Emma asked.

"Maybe." Tinker Bell answered her. She crossed her arms and looked at Emma skeptically. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you're my friend," Maddie spoke. Tinker Bell looked at Maddie shocked. However, the hell she got there, Tink would never know. "Please, Tink. My nephew is in there, and he's not going to come out without a fight. "We need your help because we believe in you, Tink. I believe in you. I promise after we're done here," Maddie's tears started coming down her face. She took a breath. "You can come with us. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Okay, I'll do it, Maddie, for you," Tinkerbell whispered to her friend. She looked at the others who were watching this story with their eyes focused on Tink. "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe I'll leave a way open for you. But you'll only get one shot. So you'd better have a good plan."

"We will." Maddie answered.

"Come with us to our camp." Mary Margaret said. said. She patted her daughter's shoulder. "We'll figure it out" Maddie smiled before she and the others left. However, only David lingered behind. "Hey. Are you alright? You look upset."

"Yeah. I just wanna get Henry back. " David answered. He then asked Mary Margaret, "How did Maddie know that would work? Offering her a home?

"Because, Maddie has spent half of her life living here, wanting a new home. It worked for me. When I was a bandit living alone all I wanted was a home. The thing is I never found it till you came along. Even now, when I'm with you that's all I need." Suddenly, when she smiled she looked at him. "You're sure you're okay? "

"I love you," said David.

"Come on, there's no need we get us lost in here."

 **Line division**

 **Neal hung on tight as the shadow made its way through the bright light of the second star to the right. They went across the sea before they landed onto the ground in the middle of the jungle with a certain blonde lost boy whom Neal met all those years ago as Baelfire. He looked up at his former fellow Lost Boy.**

 **"Welcome home, Baelfire," said Felix with a smile on his face. "Pan will be so happy to see you."**

 **Line division**

Back at their camp, the others all sat alone or either were with someone. Regina and Maddie were sitting next to each other. She was wondering how things happened. Tink sat back down with the two other women.

"Did you ever go back and find him? The man with the lion tattoo?"

"No." Regina answered

"Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?" Maddie asked

"It's a lot of things. But how is it selfish?" Regina asked.

"Because you didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his." Tinker Bell answered.

 **LINE DIVISION**

Mulan returned to Robin Hood's camp. Because Aurora was out of her life and that she was in love with someone else, Mulan had nowhere else to go. She walked over to Robin where he stood. The leader got out and went to shake her hand, revealing his lion tattoo on his arm.

"Welcome." Robin said and that time, he and Mulan sat down on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Nasty Habits, Part 1

**Chapter 6**

 _ **Nasty Habbits**_

 **Part I**

In Neverland of the present day, Felix had Neal in front of him.

"Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire, said Felix. "Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again."

"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son." Neal retorted.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone. " Felix retorted back.

"I'm gonna get him back." Neal answered.

"You really believe that? You were a lost boy. You know Peter Pan's not be to trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just... give him up?"

"Maybe, if I ask nicely."

"You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid."

"I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot." He turned and knocked Felix out while taking off hte rope around his wrists.

"I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. I sure as hell ain't lost," said Neal and he walked away as if nothing happened. Right now, he had a son he needed to save.

 **Line division**

Maddie and Emma were sitting around the camp, trying to explain the situation to there parents.

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound. According to, Maddie and uh..." Emma stopped, forgetting Tinker Bell's name.

"Tinker Bell," Tink answered.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say. " Emma said, cringing a little bit.

"You know what why don't you let me do the talking," Maddie said. She took the pointer. "Now, there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in. But we'll still still have to deal with any lost boys once we're inside."

"Maddie, I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks. " Regina said.

"It's not the sticks Maddie is worrying about," said Tinker Bell. "It's the poison they're dipped in."

"Exactly," Maddie answered.

"Dreamshade. Hook warned us," said Mary Margaret.

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..." Tink said.

"Yeah, poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?" David asked.

" I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan." Tinker bell stopped and looked at them. However, they all sighed. That wasn't very reassuring. She asked them again, "You do have an escape plan, don't you?" She looked at Maddie.

"Uh, well...It's... it's more of a last-minute trip. " Maddie stuttered.

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters. " said Tink.

"See Tink, I didn't think..." Maddie started explaining. Tink just looked at her skeptically. "We'll figure it out. " Regina cut Maddie off.

Tink's eyes switched to Regina. "You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time."

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way." David explained.

"You don't get it. Here. Let me show you something. You know what this is?

"Yeah, a watch," Emma said.

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan."

"Greg and Tamara?" Emma asked. Maddie got confused when Emma said these two individuals names, but then remembered the two people who Pan got to influence. She got up to her. "Where are they? Why'd they give you that? "

"I got it off the girl's body." Tink said. Both sisters wer e in shock. "Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live."

She got up and walked away through the woods. Maddie and Emma glanced at each other, not sure what to do. They looked back at their drawn out map and realized that Tink was right. How could they possibly find a way out once they got Henry.

"Where the hell is she going?" Mary Margaret asked in an angered tone.

"I'll get her, bring her back. " David said.

"No, Dad, just let her go alone," Maddie said. Her father stopped to look at her. "Tinker Bell is right."

"Yees, if there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out," said Emma.

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" Regina asked.

"Neal taught me that," Emma said with a cold tone. Regina's face softens up a little bit after Emma said those words, but backed off by Maddie's warning look.

"What about you, Hook? You got off this island before. "David said.

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which..." Killian said. "I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat. "

"And I only left the island once to find my foster father for three days," Maddie said. Regina caused to give her a hopeful glance "...but Pan let me leave only to see that he died while I was gone."

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Pretty much.

"One man," Hook answered. He gestured to Emma and Maddie. "Their partner-in-crime Neal. "

"How?" Emma and Maddie asked simultaneously.

"Maybe we can find out." Hook answered her. Maddie led them to Baelfire's cave.

 **Line division**

"What is this supposed to be?" Regina said, looking at the vines

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma asked.

"The answers are right here, actually, dear sister of mine," Maddie said. She opened the door for them to enter.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand..." he looked at Emma. "What do you say, savior? Lost girl?"

"Well," Maddie began saying.

"I'll do it," David said. He went over to help Hook.

"You don't look so hot, mate," Hook commented on David's appearance.

"It's a hundred degrees in this damn jungle," David said. He pulled more than Hook. "And I'm plenty hot."

"Ladies first," Hook said. Emma, Maddie, Regina and Mary Margaret entered the room. Hook stopped David from going through the cave.

"How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade?" Hook asked. "Don't you think your family deserves to know you're gonna die?"

"What do you care? "

"Why don't you?"

"What is the good in telling them when there is nothing I can do to stop the poison, when there is no hope?"

"Well, if there's one thing I've gleaned from you hero types, it's that there's always hope."

"s there something you're not telling me, mate?"

"Alas, hope and reality are most often worlds apart. I told you the truth. You'll never make it off this island alive.

"Well... Then this is between us. The only thing they need to worry about saving is Henry."

The men entered, joining the ladies.

 **Line division**

Henry was still not in a mood to do anything. Right now, the company was playing drums and whooping around. He didn't know what to do because he was stuck there, hoping that his family would be coming closer. But he was starting to doubt it. Pan noticed his distressed and sat down next to him.

"You don't want to join in the celebration, Henry? " Pan asked.

"Nothing to celebrate," Henry answered.

"Nothing to celebrate?" chuckled Pan.

"Henry, this whole party is to celebrate you. "

"Me? Why?" Henry asked.

"Because you've come to save magic, of course. And I, for one, can't think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them."

"I'm not like them. Or you."

"Sure you are. You're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet." He took his pan flute and went to play in it. However, Henry didn't hear anything.

"Sorry. I... I don't hear anything. " Henry said apologetically.

"Interesting. You see, this pipe's enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children. "

"Like who? "

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise." Pan looked up and saw that Felix was coming closer to them. and then left Henry to talk to Felix.

"What? " Pan asked Felix. However, he noticed some look on his follower's face. "I know that look. What happened?"

" Baelfire," Felix answered. "I'm afraid he got away. "

"ell, then why didn't you get him back?" Pan asked him .

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out... By a sleeping spell. "

Pan's face grew dark. " The Dark One. So father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the boy. We should move him somewhere safe. "

"Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure?" Pan asked his second-in-command. "We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin."

"Anything important? " Hook asked after a while.

"I can't tell yet. I didn't know he liked drawing," Emma said.

"Yeah, you should have seen the one he drew of me," Maddie said. She unfolded the paper and showed her the likliness of the drawing between Maddie and Hook.

"He got it from his mother," Hook said sorrowfully.

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map? Some kind of clue. Hand me that candle." They gave Emma the candle. "What about you? Any luck."

"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean. There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied."

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?" Emma said to Maddie.

"We spent some time together. You all right there, Swan?" he asked Emma concerned.

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right." Emma said. "They're just a bunch of pictures. What's all this?"

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here." said Mary Margaret.

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make. It's filled with holes," David said. Maddie grew suspicious. She heard of this before.

" Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander," said Mary Margaret.

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta." She was missing Maddie's glare and she kenw what it was. She had to take a long good look at it. Then there she noticed it

"Wait, I know what this is," Maddie said. She took the item off her sister's person and took the one coconut that was with her. "Hook, snuff out that torch."

With that, Hook did what Maddie asked and took the "colander" part of the coconut and placed it with its other half. She was happy she accomplished something.

"Am I supposed to be impressed that you and Baelfire made a night-light?" Regina said sarcastically. Maddie rolled her eyes and let the night light hit the top of the caves.

"Look up," said Emma. She was proud of her sister at that moment, but Emma quickly changed it as she looked up at the ceiling.

"We fashioned this when I was stuck here," Madie explained. They looked up to the ceiling as they saw the stars on the ceiling.

"Stars."

"No, it's a map," Maddie said. "A map to home."


	7. Chapter 7: Nasty Habits, Part 2

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Nasty Habbits**_

 **Part II**

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Mary Margaret asked unsure

Maddie gave her mother a look. "Mom I know its a map because Baelfire told me."

"Yes, the lass is right, but also my tale too," said Killian. "There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors."

"Then you can read it. " Regina said, mostly to Maddie.

"No," Maddie said disappointedly. Then Regina looked to Hook in an answer.

"Neither can I," said Killian.

"I thought you just said you taught him how and that he taught you, Maddie," he said.

"He wouldn't tell me," Maddie said.

"That's because I taught Neal something else," Hook said. "The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil."

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal? " Mary Margaret asked.

"Which means the only person who can read it..." Maddie said, a tear forming in her eyes.

"Is dead." Emma finished.

With the coconut in her hand, Maddie and Emma walked outside. Their parents tried stopping them, but the sisters kept on walking. They all walked out of the cave.

"I can't imagine even imagine the sadness you must be feeling." Snow told them. Maddie and Emma stopped.

"I'm not sad. I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago," Emma said. "All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back, because... I knew the moment I saw him, I never... I never stopped loving him."

With that, the girls left the room, hoping their parents wouldnt fallow them.

"They'll be okay." David assured his worried wife.

"Really? " she asked.

" We have done everything we can."

"But that's the problem," said Mary Margret. "I have no idea how to comfort my own daughter. It is the first thing a mother learns, and I don't know how. "

"I know. I feel the same way. But she is so upset, we have to get..."

"How can we even blame her? If you died, I would not be able to move on. "

"You must, David stammered to his wife before kissing her forehead.

"I'm just saying. Every day we're here, something bad could happen. And if it did to me, I'd want you to move on, to continue, to be happy."

"That's really sweet, but nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm here. " said Mary Margaret. She and David hugged, missing her husband's worried look on his face.

 **Line division**

With the company not at their campsite ,Neal entered the camp with Henry still on his shoulder. However, there was nowhere else for her to go. So where was Emma now?

"Emma!" Neal yelled.

" You were so close to finding her," said a voice. Neal looked. Apparently, the squid ink had been un neutralizing to his power. "You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out.

" I'll remember that for next time." Neal said s the Lost Boys came out of hiding.

Pan smirked. "Well, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would've protected Henry from him? Talk about a rock and a hard place."

The boy swere taking Henry away from his father.

"I will get my son back, no matter what it takes. "

"You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got him. I got him back. It's the game. No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission. "

"I've done it before."

"Did you? Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

"You saying you let me go? "

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them," Pan answered. He heard Henry groan. He was going to wake up. "Something to chew on. You know where to take him. "

The Lost boys began dragging their old companion away.

"No! Henry!" Neal cried "I'm alive! "

"Just until I reset the board. See, the game is about to change." Pan said.

"Don't give up hope, Henry!" as he was dragged off. "I will come for you! I promise!"

 **Line division**

After a while, the squid ink finally freed Gold, and he was able to move about. THen, he felt someone coming. Belle had returned, or was she even Belle? Gold got out of his mind. Why would he believe a former minion of his foe? Then , yet again, Parker was a powerful girl, and not because she was a product of true love. Something light in her as if it was waiting to burst out.

"I'm so sorry, Rumple," Belle said, breaking from his thoughts. "Neal should have trusted you."

"How could he? After everything I've done?"

"Well... He may not know what was in your heart, but I do. You would've protected Henry. You would've even given your own life to show Neal that you've changed.

Gold looked at the aparation of Belle, almost taking Maddie Parker's words into heart.

"Are you asking me, or do you truly believe that?" Gold asked her.

"I know it with all my heart. What I don't know is why you look so upset now. I mean, Rumple, he's alive. Baelfire. You have something to live for."

"But the prophecy remains. Henry's still my undoing. "

"That's why you're upset. You were so determined to die for the boy, but now? Having something to live for has brought back that nasty habit of self-preservation, hasn't it? Rumple... Habits can be broken, can't they?"

"Go away, Belle," Gold said sadly. "I don't want to talk right now."

When he looked, Belle was gone and Gold was left to think in his thoughts.

Henry woke up soon, wondering when he ever fell asleep. However, when he woke up, it was like nothing ever happened. He had felt the presence of his father earlier. Henry loved his father, and only believed him to be dead. The Lost Boys were still dancing around the fire and then he groaned when he woke up.

"What happened? " Henry asked.

"Oh, you fell asleep. " Pan answered, while he sat next to him.

"I did?"

"No, don't worry. It was just a little catnap. The night's still young."

"Wait. I... I remember something. My dad... When I was asleep, I... I could've sworn I heard him calling for me."

"Really?"

"It must've been a dream,' Henry said sadly.

"Well, how can you be sure?" Pan asked.

"Because... 'Cause my dad's dead.

"I'm sorry, Henry. It makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost and the things we hoped for, like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you. But eventually, you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what I did. And now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back, Henry. And we can be your family. I'd like to play a song, a song for our guest of honor... Henry." He took out his pipe again and began playing a melody. That was when Henry finally heard the sounds coming out of the pipes. He got up to join the rest of the lost boys.

"You can hear the music now, can't you, Henry?" Pan asked.

"Yeah!" Henry answered.


End file.
